Digital printing (or simply printing) refers to methods of creating a digital based image for a variety of media. The digital image can be sent to a printer. In computing, a printer is a peripheral which produces a representation of an electronic file (e.g., a document) on physical media such as paper or transparency film. Some printers are local peripherals connected directly to a nearby personal computer. Some printers are network printers with built-in network interfaces that can serve any user on the network. Some local printers are designed to support both local and network connected users concurrently. Some printers can print documents stored on memory cards or from digital cameras and scanners print.
Digital clipping (or simply clipping) can refer to method of creating a digital based image for storing in data storage. The data storage could be implemented as a volatile or non-volatile machine readable medium (e.g., random access memory, flash memory, a solid state drive, a hard disk drive or the like). Data storage can be offered by third parties (e.g., cloud storage) as network online storage where data can be stored in virtualized pools of storage.